1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for securing a snowboard or ski to the boot of the snow-boarder or skier.
2. Prior Art
A means of this generic type is already known and is disclosed in OE-C[sic] 299 030. This known means comprises a sole plate, on the upper side of which the binding parts are fastened. Projecting from the underside of the sole plate is a spacer piece whose underside is fastened on the body of the ski. The spacer-piece dimension in the longitudinal direction of the sole plate is smaller, by a multiple, than the length of the sole plate. The short spacer piece is intended to concentrate those forces originating from the ski boot on a small area of the narrowest part of the ski body, in order that the ski body can bend effectively during skiing.
The ski bodies are of different designs and the skis are used in different manners. Said rigid spacer piece cannot transmit the forces to the ski body such that said force transmission takes account of the properties of the respective ski-body design and/or of the desired skiing style.